Kenai and Koda vs Shrek and Donkey
Description 2 Fighters! No research! 60 Seconds! MELEE!!!! Who would win between the unstoppable bear duo and the unstoppable ogre-donkey duo? Find out in 60 quick seconds! Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! MELEE! Kenai and Koda are walking. Koda: And then there was the time I started choking on a berry, but luckily, Bucky saved me at the last second. Kenai: Geez, that must have been intense for you. Koda: Yep. And I'm still cautious about eating berries. Kenai chuckles. Kenai: Koda, you're never gonna choke on a berry ever again. And even if you do, I'll save you. Koda: OK. I'm much less afraid of eating berries now. ???: Hey, you! You! Kenai and Koda: Us? Shrek is revealed to be yelling at them. Shrek: Yeah, you! Can't you see you're intruding my swamp? Kenai: Oh, uh, sorry about that. We were just talking, and uh, yeah, we didn't look where we were going. Donkey comes out of the house. Donkey: Shrek, what's up? Shrek: Those two bears are intruding my swamp in the middle of their conversation. Kenai: We're sorry, OK? Shrek: Yeah, good, you're sorry. Now go. Shoo. Kenai: Well, you don't have to be mean. Shrek: Don't have to be mean?! Do you hear yourself?! Kenai: Alright, that's it. Kenai stands on his hind legs and roars at Shrek. Donkey hides behind Shrek. Shrek: Come on, you're in love with a dragon and yet you're afraid to fight two stupid bears? Kenai roars louder. Koda: Hey! Donkey: Doh, alright, fine! Donkey comes out from behind Shrek. Koda: You're mine, donkey! Donkey: That's my name! Koda: Pfft, (Bursts out laughing) Donkey?! Your name is donkey?! Donkey: Just because I'm a donkey and my name is Donkey doesn't mean that you have to mock me! DISNEY AND DREAMWORKS' RIVALRY CONTINUES! FIGHT! Kenai and Shrek run at each other. But Kenai slashes Shrek's chest. Shrek punches Kenai. Donkey tries to buck Koda, but Koda dodges and jumps on Donkey's back and bites on the back of his neck. Donkey: Ow! Ow! Owowowowowowowowowow! Get it off of me! Donkey runs around the place until Koda is eventually forced off. Donkey tries to buck him again and gets him this time. Koda spits out a tooth. Koda: This may be cryptic, but I got some moves. Donkey: Let's see 'em. Koda: This first one... well, it's just a little thing I like to call... "The Slasher"! Koda then slashes Donkey. Donkey: Ow! Koda: And this one I like to call "Flying Fury of Death"! Koda then jumps on Donkey's back again and claws and bites at it. Donkey: Owowowowowowowowoowoowowowowow! Kenai bites on Shrek's leg, but Shrek slams his fist on Kenai's skull. Shrek then grabs a disoriented Kenai by the neck and bites on his chest and tears off the fur on his chest. Kenai roars in pain and anger and slashes Shrek's stomach. Shrek then holds Kenai's throat with both hands, ignoring the pain of Kenai's claws slashing his body. Suddenly, Koda bites on Shrek's ear. Shrek: Ow! Shrek tries to grab Koda, but Koda jumps off Shrek's shoulder. Kenai and Koda then overwhelm Shrek. Once they have him pinned down, Kenai tears out Shrek's throat, killing him. Koda: Yeah! We did it! Koda then does a victory dance. Kenai chuckles. Kenai: Wait, what about that donkey? Koda: Oh, I took care of him. Donkey is seen lying on his side with his throat slit. Kenai looks at Koda in shock. Koda: What? K.O.! THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... KENAI AND KODA! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Disney vs DreamWorks' themed One Minute Melees